Midnight Hour
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Bella is part of the Cullen clan but isn't with Edward she is the only one without a mate until the new girl Angela Weber arrives at Forks.
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Bella is part of the Cullen clan but isn't with Edward she is the only one without a mate until the new girl Angela Webber arrives at Forks

Full plot: Bella Cullen is the only member of the Cullen without a mate and that's how she likes it that is until the new girl Angela Webber arrives at Forks high school and for some reason she can't keep away though her family are worried about her she ignores their pleas and befriends Angela even though she could put Angela in danger.

Angela will be a little different in this story.

AN: All characters and such belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter one

_Angela's POV_

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I should have argued more as I looked out my bedroom window the rain had been constant since this morning; it was putting a dampener on our move from California to Forks.

Thinking back I should have argued against it if I only knew what it would be like here. Forks was a small town about an hour's drive from Port Angeles which was the closest town here, Forks was also covered by forests it looked beautiful on the way here and I was excited but that soon turned to horror as the rain set in.

Alas I can't change what has happened now so I had to grin and get on with it, I grabbed my bag from the bed and made my way downstairs, mum and dad had gone to work already, I went around to make sure the house was locked up before I left.

I jogged over to my car, it was a few years old and did belong to my mum before she bought her new one but I loved it, by the looks of things my car wouldn't really be out of place which I was thankful for.

I drove slowly towards school, the rain had gotten heavier and I could barely see out of my front window, I didn't realise how close the school actually was until I nearly missed the turn to the car park I had to slam on the breaks hard which nearly caused the car behind me to crash into the back, when I looked into my mirror I saw a beat up Chevy behind me.

The person in the car beeped their horn for me to move, I blushed and started my car again this time turning at the right point. Once my car was parked I noticed the truck behind me had stopped and parked up next to a posh silver Volvo, I didn't wait for whoever it was to come and have a go at me for nearly causing a crash, I pulled my jacket hood up made sure I had my bag and jumped out the car. I hurried to the main office doors and went inside.

The woman behind the desk looks up at me with a kind smile, I moved over to the desk I was shy around people I didn't know so it felt like years before I actually reached the desk.

"Can I help you dear?" The woman asked, I looked at the badge she had attached to her cardi her name was Anne.

"I'm Angela Weber I am new here" I began "I was told to come and pick up my timetable" she added, Anne nodded with a bright smile on her face.

"The town is buzzing about the fact you and your family have returned" Anne said as she looked through a file, I blushed at being the gossip of the town she was going to hate that.

"Oh that's well nice" I tried to sound happy about it but well she wasn't. Anne handed over a map and my time table with a smile.

"Well I hope you enjoy you're time here" I nodded and left the office.

I checked my time table as I left the office I was so wrapped up in finding my next lesson I didn't see the other person turning the corner, when I did I prepared myself to fall flat on my face or back.

I opened my eyes to see that I hadn't in fact fallen, that someone caught me, their eyes were a dark gold and dark hair framed their face.

"You should really watch where you're going" my rescuer said amused they stood me up straight.

I felt my heart skip a beat literally, my saviour was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen she was shorter than me with long brunette hair she was pale with ivory skin I didn't see much else as I looked away hoping she didn't think I was a freak.

"I'm sorry I was just finding out where my first class is" I replied quickly I tucked my hair behind my ear; it wasn't an unusual thing for me to do.

I noticed the girl in front of me tense she made her hands into fists she clenched hard it looked almost painful I took a step back in case I offended her though I didn't see how I could have.

"I should go" the girl mumbled she avoided me as she went in the opposite direction I watched her as she walked, I was confused but didn't shout or ask her what was wrong in fact I didn't even get her name.

_Lunch time _

It had been a long day and when lunch finally came around I was glad, maybe I would see that girl again I didn't build my hopes up high but still it would be nice to have a name to go with the face.

I made friends with a girl called Jessica, she was shorter than me but her bubbly personality made up for it, we were sat at a table she introduced me to the others but I couldn't remember their names, there was a guy who seemed just as excited as Jessica, a guy with his head buried in a comic book and a girl with a permanent snarl on her face.

I looked around and noticed a group walk in, they were beyond stunning, they looked like models, they walked in twos the first of the couples were the tallest, the guy was built like a bear he had a grin on his face as the woman next to him looked ice cold, she had long blond hair and a body to die for she didn't really give any one her attention as she walked past it seemed like she was the more dominant one in their relationship.

Second came a different couple, the guy looked like a statue his back was straight and his face tense as his eyes were wide he looked like he really didn't want to be here, the woman next to him was much shorter and she had a bounce in her step she had dark hair which stuck up everywhere and seemed light on her feet.

The third pair were much like the others beyond beautiful he was tall but not as well built as the other two his bronze coloured hair was sticking up in all directions, next to him stood a woman with strawberry blond hair much smaller than her partner like the blond woman before her she was full of grace.

"They are the Cullens" Jessica interrupted my musings I turned to look at her "they moved from Alaska about a year ago"

"Yeah most of them are together" the girl with the snarl added "apart from Bella" I didn't notice another but as soon as she said it I saw another walking in not long after them.

When I had a good look I noticed she was the same girl who saved me before I didn't notice what she was wearing but now I did, she had a rock chick look about her, she wore black skinny jeans, boots a white band shirt and a leather jacket like the other two women she had a grace when she walked, she easily managed to move between crowds and dodge chairs as people got up.

"That's Bella" Jessica told me even her name was beautiful she found her way to the table the other Cullens sat at.

"The first two were Rosalie and Emmett" a guy with blond hair said in a dream like voice as he stared at Bella seemed like she had an admirer.

"Then behind them was Jasper and Alice, Jasper and Rosalie are twins and Mrs Cullen is their Aunt or something" Jessica continued when the guy didn't I tried hard to remember his name but couldn't "The last couple was Edward and Tanya" she finished.

"Bella thinks she is so perfect" the girl with the snarl, well snarled she really didn't like this Bella much.

"Lauren be nice" Jessica scowled Lauren didn't reply just stuck her nose up in the air and turned away.

My gaze found its way back to the Cullen table this time however I didn't focus on the couples just Bella. I don't know it wasn't like I was a lesbian I had plenty of boyfriends back home I was considered attractive even though I wasn't popular though most of them were put off by my height I was tall for a girl, I stood at nearly six foot.

"Bella is watching you" Jessica whispered in my ear I pull myself out of my thoughts and saw that she indeed was, there wasn't any anger like before she didn't seem so tense either in fact she looked amused again maybe she remembered who I was. I blushed at the sudden attention but soon she was pulled out of our staring contest by the blond woman who seemed angry that Bella was looking at me.

The bell for the end of lunch went I noticed in the blink of an eye that the Cullen family were gone I followed the blond guy, Mike! I did remember his name, as he took me to History.

When we arrived I noticed the only seat available was next to Bella, as if she knew I was looking at her she looked up but any trace of that amused expression was now gone and all she did was glare before looking back down at the desk, I placed my bag under my desk and sat down next to her I noticed she moved away slightly and her fist was clenched.

"Hello" I began, I tried to just ignore the look of pure hatred she had on her face and make a conversation but she simply ignored me I was a little hurt and not used to someone being so cold and distant I decided right then and there that I would not make the effort with her.

I loved English history it was much greater than our own I took down every bit of detail that was on the board. I found it was easy ignoring Bella she was so silent in everything she did that I barely noticed her unless I looked over which I didn't I had a feeling that wouldn't go down to well with her.

The bell rang for the end of class and Bella was up and gone without even a backward glance maybe Lauren had good reason to hate Bella she did seem like a bitch to me, Mike waited for me after class and even walked me to my car he was a nice guy but not the type I would go for.

When I got home I threw my bag by the stairs no one was home yet so decided to watch TV until someone did turn up.

**AN: I want to ask a question to anyone that actually reads this story, should I put Bella's POV in the story or just leave it as Angela's?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**AN: I own nothing it is all Stephanie Meyers work **

I was looking forward to school the next day, Bella hadn't really entered my mind much of course I wondered what her problem was but other than that nothing and it was surprising at least to me it was I thought I would think about her more, about the mysterious cloud that surrounds her and her family.

When I parked my car I looked over the way and saw Bella stood with Edward and Alice, Alice seemed to be making fun of her, dancing around saying something I could tell it annoyed her as she wore a stone cold face and looked straight ahead, as I got out my car her gaze found me, I thought I saw her cold gaze soften a bit but it must have been a trick of light because not a second later she looked away and walked into school an amused Alice and Edward followed her.

Jessica walked over to my car with Mike following obediently behind her he kind of reminded me of a lost puppy who had found a new owner.

"Hey Ange" Jessica said as she hugged me, I was a little surprised but hugged her back "so how do you like it here so far?" She asked me.

I looked at Bella's retreating figure as I replied "it's certainly interesting"

"Yeah Bella took an instant disliking to you, what did you do to her?" Mike asked Jessica seemed to perk up at this and looked at me for confirmation.

"Well I said hello to her that's all" I shrugged not really understanding how that could be seen as being horrible to someone.

"I wouldn't worry about it the Cullens are very strange or at least their kids are Mr and Mrs Cullen are nice though" Jessica replied as we walked inside to our first lesson as the bell went.

I arrived at my history lesson to see Bella already at her seat, I calmly walked over and like yesterday ignored her I pulled out my notepad and pen ready to take notes on the lesson I didn't even notice that Bella had moved away again slightly until we began our class work, I looked over my work sheet for the lesson, I had to find and research the Tudor period full of indecisions and religious changes, that sort of stuff excited me.

I took a peak at Bella's when she wasn't looking and saw she was doing the same period as me, but unlike me had written three pages already, I couldn't help but look at her handwriting, I watched as her pen would glide across the page or how neat her handwriting actually was.

"Shouldn't you be doing your own work?" A soft voice asked, I looked up and saw Bella's pen had stopped moving and in fact she was looking at me, the first thing I noticed was her eyes were more darker than they were when she saved me from falling over, she quirked her brow when I didn't reply.

"I am I was just curious about what you were doing" I replied trying hard not to stutter the corner of her mouth moved slightly as if she was going to smile and the amused look was back in her eye.

"Well you could have just asked" I could hear the amusement clear in her voice and I blushed that would have been the obvious thing to do really but she was intimidating.

"I would have, but you ignored my greeting so I thought you didn't want to talk" I replied my confidence coming back when I noticed Bella looked a little out of sorts. Score for me.

Bella opened her mouth a little to respond but closed it again frowning, oh well at least it was a start, I turned to my notes and tried to carry on working but I found it slightly more difficult now.

"I am sorry for how rude I was yesterday" Bella said softly I didn't immediately look at her a thought had crossed my mind that I should just give her the same treatment but for some unknown reason I had to look, I had to reply to her.

"It's no problem you must have been having a bad day" I replied giving her a small smile to show I wasn't upset but she shook her head slightly as if that wasn't a good enough reason for her to ignore me.

"No I was rude nothing can excuse that" she was adamant that she was right so I didn't argue "I'm not very good with social interactions" she added.

"Well it doesn't matter now anyway" I replied shrugging "it's in the past" she looked at me in amazement, I blushed slightly under her gaze "did I say something wrong?" I asked nervously.

Bella frowned and shook her head "No I am just surprised at how easily you forgive people" it surprised me how soft she sounded "it is a good and bad quality to have" she added.

My work forgotten I turned to look at her properly she had actually moved closer to me during our conversation.

"Why is it a bad quality to have?" I asked she must have noticed how close we were and moved back.

"People can take advantage of it, like a friend or boyfriend" she replied clearly a little flustered "both would just keeping doing what they were doing and know that you would forgive them" she carried on "in the end you would get hurt" she whispered almost sadly.

"Well it would be my own fault" I replied, Bella looked up at me quickly she seemed angry, had I upset her again?

"No it wouldn't" she said firmly before I could reply she was gone as the bell went.

Lunch time soon arrived, I couldn't help but think about the conversation I had with Bella I couldn't help but think she was a lovely woman who obviously was older than her years; I followed Mike and Lauren to our table I took a glance at the Cullen table and saw that there were six people at the table they didn't look like they cared that their sister was not there.

"Miss Weber" someone said softly I turned to see Bella stood behind me, I hadn't noticed her.

"Miss Cullen" I replied she smirked at my reply and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket.

"Would you like to sit with me today?" She asked I opened my mouth to reply but was too shocked that nothing came out, Bella's neutral face turned to a frown and she took a step back "you don't have to" she mumbled very out of character I shook myself and smiled.

"If you want me to yes" I replied her face brightened slightly and she nodded, she stood with me whilst I grabbed some food, then guided me to an empty table I could feel a lot of eyes on me as I sat with Bella.

"People are staring at you" Bella commented I was tempted to turn but didn't I focussed on the girl across from me, the first thing I noticed was she had no food, the apple had now gone she was leaning on her arms I could see the muscles, I took the time to see what she was wearing, like yesterday she wore skinny black jeans and a black shirt.

"Well I've heard your family aren't very sociable" I replied she couldn't help but smile as she looked at the floor her hair falling in front of her face.

"That is true; then again the people of this town aren't very welcoming" she pointed out, I hadn't thought about that, I hadn't thought that maybe the Cullens want friends but people were to stuck up to actually try and get to know them.

"Is that why you asked me to sit with you?" Bella seemed embarrassed by my question.

"You interest me Angela" she whispered I wasn't sure what it was but for some reason the way she said my name sent good chills down my spine I took a deep breath before I responded.

"What interests you?" I asked moving closer to her which she didn't seem to mind in fact she too moved.

"I don't know yet" she replied before I could react she had moved back, she was tense and her back was very straight she looked over my shoulder I didn't have to wait long to see what she was looking at as her siblings walked past, the blond and the bronze haired were glaring at her the shorter girl didn't seem bothered and was in fact smiling in my direction before following her siblings.

"Don't they like that we are friends?" I asked, Bella seemed surprised as she looked away from her family to me.

"Are we friends?" She whispered.

"I would like to think we are" I replied "we don't have to be if you don't want" suddenly self conscious, I mean why would someone like Bella Cullen want to be friends with me I am just boring.

I moved back and let my hair cover my face as I went within myself, suddenly remembering a time when I was bullied for no reason other than I looked average, I spent a lot of time trying to get over it, I hate the way with just one thought it could return.

"Nothing would make me happier" she replied with a small smile on her face, I began to relax; she must have noticed how nervous I was "what is the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing" I replied quickly, Bella didn't look convinced but before she could force the issue the bell for the end of lunch went off she stood but didn't leave me instead she stood waiting as I got up, she picked up my tray and threw my rubbish away for me, she then walked back over.

"Can I walk you to you're next class?" She asked.

"Sure if you want" I replied that answer seemed to make her happy.

_Later on that day_

This was just my luck, it was pouring down with rain and my useless car had broken down, when I got out the car only to have a passing car soak me.

It wasn't day my at all I didn't bother getting in the car to keep dry there was no point now. I let out a long breath as I was leaning against the car, I was beginning to feel the cold I tried hugging my body to keep warm and wished the heating in my car worked.

I couldn't call anyone to pick me up, my parents were in work and I had none of my friend's numbers. The rain was getting heavier, I used the sleeve of my shirt to dry the area around my eyes, I didn't notice the car pull up next to me, when I did notice it I saw it was the same car I saw on my first day, the window was rolled down and the driver leaned over to speak to me, I really hoped it wasn't some kind of weirdo.

"Miss Weber" the driver said, I immediately calmed down when I saw the driver was Bella she looked concerned and soon the passenger side of the door opened to let me in which I didn't hesitate to jump in.

I closed the door as Bella put the heating on full blast to warm me up "thanks" I mumbled.

"Why were you outside in the rain?" Bella asked seriously she didn't look happy.

"I…I was waiting for a car but someone thought it would be funny to get me wet by driving in a puddle" this didn't seem to make Bella happy in fact she looked even more furious this caused her to drive a bit faster and grasp the steering wheel.

I could also swear I heard her growl.

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews I know this is a little different than normal but I was bored and this story just wouldn't leave my mind so I hope you enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**AN: I would like to know if I should have Jacob or Leah as Angela's other love interest or should there not be any other love interest.**

**REVIEWS**

Prince Ang3l- Thank you I am glad you like the story so far!

She Promised Us Lamingtons- Not trying to kiss up haha well good to know, thank you so am I, I'm not sure how close it will follow, there will be changes obviously about how Bella was changed and such and I'm not sure how Angela will find out about Bella being a vampire yet any ideas?

FlameAngel15- Thank you I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Bella finally stopped in a small opening that faced a beautiful meadow she didn't make a move to get out the car or tell me why she was so angry, had I done something to upset her?

The silence was really starting to worry me, Bella hadn't moved an inch, and her hands were still fastened tightly around the wheel.

"This place is beautiful" I whispered trying to break the silence at first Bella didn't react but soon she began to blink and take deep breaths she then slowly turned her head to face me.

"I found it whilst I was out one night" she replied her voice was calm "I come here to think or get away from my family when they are having private time" she smirked slightly as she mentioned her family.

"Is it hard being the only single one?" I asked she shrugged her hands let go of the wheel and rested in her lap.

"It never used to be no" she replied I could tell she was strained but it didn't show on her face "lately however things have been hard"

I looked out of my window and thought of a reply I wasn't sure what to say she didn't seem like the type of person to open up to anyone, even if I wanted to reply I couldn't the way her voice sounded caused butterflies in my stomach and just being around her made me feel safe.

"How long have you been single?" As soon as the question passed my lips I blushed Bella chuckled "sorry I didn't mean to get personal" great now she was going to hate me or think I was a bit weird, I sat back and waited for her to tell me to get lost, however she didn't instead she turned in her seat so she was facing me her eyes traced the lines of my face and body, I didn't feel like blushing in fact I liked that she took the time to check me out.

"I have been single for a while" she whispered so I could barely hear her "I have been waiting for the right person to come along" she added.

"An old romantic then are you?" I laughed, however she didn't she looked at me seriously her eyes never leaving mine, I wanted to ask about her eye colour I had never seen it before, if the colour was on a different person I would think it a bit weird but for some reason on Bella it worked it made her all that more appealing to me.

"I should get you home" she mumbled as she started up the car, carelessly she reversed and drove in the direction we came from, the drive was silent, it didn't take Bella long to get me home she parked outside my house.

"Thank you for the lift" I said to her she nodded with a small smile as a reply I opened the door but paused I wasn't sure if I should but I thought why the hell now, moving toward Bella I kissed her softly on the cheek, she was cold but her skin felt so soft under my lips, I felt her stiffen at the contact but soon relaxed as I pulled away and left the car to go inside.

_NEXT DAY_

When I got to school the next day I was surprised to find Bella stood on her own near where I was about to park when I did she moved towards me as I got out.

"You do realise people are staring don't you" I say Bella looked around but shrugged as we began walking to class, I passed my group of friends who seemed stunned, well all but Lauren who just snarled as Bella walked past.

"Well I don't really care" Bella replied as we walked my hand brushed against hers and like last night her hand was cold

"Are you always cold?" I asked innocently but by the way she tensed and looked at me so quick I almost missed it, I guessed I hit a nerve she then decided to move away from me a bit so we wouldn't touch again.

"I have bad circulation" she replied quickly and strained I didn't bother replying to it as she seemed to have closed off, in fact she began walking away leaving me behind.

By the time History came around Bella didn't even look up from her work to say hello, what had I said to upset her? Deciding that I wasn't going to mope about this I got my work out and sat as far away from her as I could and got on with the work.

The Tudor life was fascinating the fact that Henry 8th had six wives or how many times the country and to change religion going between Catholic and Church of England, it amazed me how a king can just create a religion like that to suit his own need.

I was proud of myself so far, I hadn't even attempted to look at Bella I could give myself a pat on the back but then thought it would look weird and decided against it, I could feel Bella's eyes on me from time to time. I wasn't sure what it was but its like there was a pull I couldn't help but want to be near her, I had to stop myself of course but it was beginning to get harder and that's what scared me.

**AN: sorry this was so short but I wasn't sure if I should add Jacob or not yet or whether I should have Leah as the other interest because well this isn't a normal story is it Thank you for the reviews I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN; sorry I haven't updated in a while I have a job now which takes a lot of my time and I am too tired to update but I have now so enjoy I haven't decided whether to have Jacob or Leah as Angela's other love interest so let me know who you want, anyway disclaimer none of these characters are mine just so you know.

Chapter four

Being out this late at night wasn't a good idea Jessica and Lauren had left me to wonder a while ago and I realised I was being followed by four drunk men I tried to get away from them but they always caught up, I found myself then at a car park I hated Jessica and Lauren right now I knew they didn't like me much but Eric and Mike were my friends so they were pretending to try.

The car park had no other way to escape and when I turned around I saw the four were closer than I anticipated I backed away and hit a wall they laughed and high fived each other.

"Why you keep running away girl?" A guy with a cap on asked he moved closer to me than the rest I moved my hand in my bag to find something to hit him with in case he came closer to me but I couldn't I sighed in frustration the mans hand rested on my hip I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen.

The guys were then distracted by the screeching of a car they turned and saw a dark car skidding to a halt near them, the driver door opened and to my relief Bella jumped out looking like she was ready to kill, I didn't think about the fact she knew where I was the guys laughed.

"What do you want little girl?" The capped guy asked she said nothing she looked over at me checking to see if I was alright I nodded slightly her attention then turned to the group.

"Get in the car Angela" Bella's voice was cold and distant; I moved past the guys and ran to the car as Bella turned to follow one of the other guys grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think your going" he snarled I swore I heard Bella growl before she turned and with ease pushed the guy into the same wall I was against, he fell to the ground with a thud as Bella turned and came back to the car she had the steering wheel in a death like grip as she left the guys and went back to the main road.

The car was silent I wasn't sure what to say because I wasn't sure what had happened Bella looked so weak compared to those guys yet she pushed him with ease and didn't break a sweat.

"Why were you out alone?" Bella asked her voice was still cold as it looked like she was trying to get her anger under control.

"I wasn't but Jessica and Lauren left me" I replied I knew instantly that it was the wrong thing to say because this time I did hear Bella growl her lips twisted into a snarl as she sped down the streets of forks until she reached my house.

Bella parked outside my house and cut the engine off as we sat in silence "I'm sorry if I upset you" I whispered Bella looked at me confused.

"Why do you think you have upset me?" She asked I was surprised by how soft her voice actually was it was almost like music but much better.

"You haven't spoken to me in a week I thought my comment about you being cold upset you" I replied Bella sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"You didn't upset me Angela" she began "in reality we shouldn't be friends I am bad news" she added I didn't see it that way though and was about to tell her so but she stopped me "there are things about me you don't know about things that well" she paused to sigh "things that make me and my life dangerous"

"Are you a superhero?" I asked casually she looked over at me and laughed, it was the first time I heard her laugh and it sounded so carefree and it made me smile.

"No I'm not a hero" she replied "what I am trying to say is that well I'm tired of pretending to hate you or pretending you don't exist because I find it hard"

I felt my heart beat twice as fast with every word she was saying I looked over at her and found that she was watching me intently.

"Angela there are things I need to tell you before we take this friendship any further" she began I nodded she looked at her watch before starting the engine back up and driving off.

Bella had taken us back to the meadow she got out the car and helped me out we then took a walk to a large tree that was in the middle, Bella waited until I was sat down before sitting next to me.

"Angela the thing I am about to tell you might scare you, but I need you to promise that you wont run off" Bella said seriously, I quickly nodded and settled next to her waiting "My family and I aren't like normal families, Angela" she whispered "We are vampires"

To say I was shocked was an understatement I was sat in silence just looking at her, Bella was just watching me she didn't feel the need to stop me from screaming or running away she just waited for me to process the information I gulped so I could find my voice.

"How old are you really?" I whispered, Bella let out an unneeded breath and smiled.

"Of all the things to ask me" she said to herself "I am about three hundred and seventy years old" I was amazed and it showed on my face, Bella began moving away from me I wasn't sure what I was doing but I didn't want her to go so I grabbed her and brought my lips to hers.

Bella did kiss me back even if it was only for a second before she pulled away I cursed myself for being so stupid I wanted to run away and hide but Bella had her hand in mine before I could.

"Angela don't run" she whispered softly I wasn't sure what else to do but sit and stay "there are other things I need to tell you about what I am but I want to know if you have any questions?"

I thought long and hard about what I wanted to ask her, there was still a nagging feeling in the back of my head that she would just leave again if I asked the wrong one.

"Perhaps I should tell you about my life and if you want to ask me something you can?" Bella suggested, unable to speak I nod she looked at the small watch on her hand and sighed "I should get you back, tomorrow if you want would you like to come to my house?" She asked nervously.

It was strange seeing this normally cool and calm girl so nervous, maybe I would find out why tomorrow "yeah I would like that" I replied finally, she smiled brightly, then in one quick move she had me on her back and running to the car.

We soon found ourselves outside my house "so I will pick you up at ten is that ok?" Bella asked I nodded she moved forward and kissed me lightly on my cheek, I blushed as I got out the car and into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: There has been a song on my mind whilst I was writing this so check it out, it doesn't go with the chapter but its just a good song, its called DNA by Little mix and sorry its taken me so long to update things have been getting on top of me but I'm back now so enjoy **

**_Shadowcub: _I promise this chapter will be longer, it will deal with Bella's past and stuff so you will have your wish! **

**_Prince Ang2l: _Thank you for your review I do appreciate it.**

**I also need a Beta reader so if anyone's interested drop me a message.**

Chapter five

I was excited, for the first time since I moved to Forks I was excited, I knew that I should be scared, I mean Bella Cullen is a vampire, I should be scared but I couldn't find myself to feel like that, a beep from outside told me Bella was here I grabbed my jacket and bag shouted bye to my parents and left the house.

Bella was sat in her car, she hadn't taken her eyes off me as I got in next to her "Good morning" she whispered as she backed out of the drive.

"How was your night?" I asked, Bella shrugged "I have a question I want to ask" I whisper, Bella looks over at me.

"Ask me anything" she replied I was worried I mean what if she ran off again; she has been known to do that before and now that we have kissed I don't think I would cope which is a scary thing to think about considering how long I've known her.

"I know that vampires drink human blood" I began, I looked over and noticed how white her knuckles were from gripping the steering wheel, I could swear I heard a crack.

"Yes" Bella replied, she tried to keep her voice even I could tell but she was struggling with it.

"How do you and your siblings manage to be in school?" I finished the tension still hadn't left her body but she smirked which was good at least she didn't tell me to get out the car.

"Angela" she began "I will explain it all when we get to my house but don't be afraid we won't hurt you, I couldn't hurt you" she whispered, I almost melted at it, but I knew the seriousness behind those words, that this girl who looked like a weakling could kill me in less than a second.

It didn't take long for us to reach her house, as we parked next to a Volvo I looked around in wonder, the house was surrounded by forests it was in the middle of no where but yet so big and bright, I had to admit I did consider it being dark and gloomy, those years of watching bad vampire films I suppose.

Bella got out the car first just as I was about to open my door she was at my side opening it for me, she held out a hand for me to take, it was the first proper time I realised how cold she was but yet I didn't feel it at all.

The front door was opened as soon as Bella closed mine, her sister Alice jumped over to us Bella rolled her eyes but hugged her sister, Alice then turned to me and hugged me, I could see the tension in Bella's posture and her eyes narrowing until Alice let go, her whole body then relaxed Alice turned to Bella.

"I wasn't going to hurt her" Alice pointed out, if Bella could blush I think she would have soon the big guy Emmett walked over he had me in a bear hug and swung me round I laughed and tried to hug him back but he was too big for me to get my arms around.

"It's great to finally meet you" he said with a bright smile on his face "Bella needs to get laid" _Smack!_ It seemed everywhere vibrated as Bella hit Emmett on the back of the head and glared.

"Unless you want me to kick your ass in a fight again shut up" Emmett's smile faded and a look of horror crossed his face as he pouted then made his way back to Rosalie who smirked then hit him again but this time not as hard.

Bella laughed as she showed me inside, I could hear a TV on in the kitchen and chopping I looked over at Bella who was smiling as she lead me to the noise, when I walked inside I saw two people making something to eat, one was a man with blond hair he seemed very young to have a family even the woman next to him with her Aurban hair seemed very young.

"These are my parent's Carlisle and Esme Cullen" Bella said from behind me, they both shook my hand.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Angela" Esme was the first to speak I blushed and played with my fingers I felt Bella's cold hand on my back which relaxed me.

"Well I am going to have a chat with Angela" she glared at everyone but her parents "don't disturb us" she led me then up the stairs and into I suppose her room.

"I'm sorry about my family, I have been alone a long time and they are happy that I found you" Bella explained she remained standing as I sat on her chair.

"That's fine you all seem really close" I replied Bella nodded I shifted about uncomfortably as Bella sighed running a hand through her perfect hair.

"I should start from the very beginning" Bella began "I was born in 1622, I lived a simple life with my parents that us until a passing vampire bit me, he left me for dead" Bella paused I wasn't sure what about what to do so I opted to let her come to me if she needed.

"The pain was horrible I hated what I had become and spent a few days just ignoring my thirst that is until Aro and the Volturi had arrived, they took me in I rose through the guard ranks, I was the best fighter they ever had, and the best tracker and I loved it until I met Carlisle the first time" she chuckled at the thought of it, it made me smile "his diet interested me, but I was respected at the Volturi so I stayed but the second time he came to visit in the 1870's I decided to join him and become what he was"

"What are you then?" I asked

"We only drink the blood of animals, that's why are eyes are golden" She replied, I noticed how bright her eyes were now "I am as good as Carlisle when I control my thirst I guess my first thoughts as a vampire never really left me I wanted to be more than this monster so I worked hard to be how I am today, to some at school it seems cold and hateful but really I am just protecting them" She shrugged.

"What was your human life like?" I asked.

Bella sat down next to me and grabbed my hand gently "I don't remember much of it, if I'm honest I get bits and pieces now and then, I guess it was a happy childhood I had a loving family, our village was attacked by vampire's I spend weeks in the forest, I woke up with no memory of my past life Alice sometimes has visions and tells me about them which them causes me to remember some of my life" I sat listening to her, it amazed me at how in control she was.

The door to Bella's room opened and her brother Edward walked in, I heard Bella growl in her chest.

"Sorry to disturb you but Esme has food ready for the human" he told us, Bella looked over at me and smiled she stood offering her hand to me I took it, Edward just rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Did I offend him?" I asked Bella just smiled but didn't reply I followed her through the house and into the kitchen, a meal was set on a plate ready for me to eat I sat down and Bella followed suit, the food was gorgeous.

"So you said about Alice having visions does that mean there are others in your family with gifts?" I asked as I ate Bella nodded.

"Yes we all bring gifts over from our human life, Esme brought her love, Carlisle his control, Emmett brought his strength" Bella began I frowned what about the rest? Bella then answered my unasked question "Edward can read minds a good gift but one that can be annoying, Alice can see the future though her visions aren't always set in stone and Jasper can control peoples emotions" she finished.

"Wait what about you?" I asked Bella chuckled.

"Trust you to remember me, I have a few gifts I am an excellent tracker I am also a shield I can protect myself from mental attacks and also others from mental attacks as well as physical that's why Edward doesn't like you" I was confused what did I do?

"What did I do to him?" I asked as I finished my meal.

"I am protecting your mind from his gift he can't read you and it annoys him" Bella replied "I thought that maybe you would like your privacy" she shrugged looking at her clenched hands I smiled softly that was sweet of her I reached across and took her hand, she looked up at me with a small smile on her face.


End file.
